Tiernas Travesuras
by MiddnightSun
Summary: Taiki y Miyu Uchiha son los hijos del gran empresario Sasuke Uchih, ambos... ¿unos verdaderos ángeles? o realmente son ¿diablillos con caras de ángeles? estos pequeños haran muchas travesuras con un fin común... hacer que su padre se enamore de su maestra
1. Nuestra Historia

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la historia tampoco, es de la escritora sakuxsyao que me permitió hacer uso de esta y convertirla en un sasusaku.

Aclaraciones: Lo que está en _cursiva_y en ""son las narraciones de los niños. Y lo que no está en cursiva son las cosas que suceden en el presente.

Capitulo 1: "Nuestra historia"

_"Hola, mi nombre es Taiki Uchiha, tengo 6 años, vivo con mi padre Sasuke Uchiha, no tengo mamá, ya que nos abandonó a mí y a mi hermana gemela Miyu cuando nacimos, mi padre es un hombre muy trabajador, se esfuerza mucho por nosotros aunque a veces pienso de que ama más a su trabajo que a mí."_

_"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Taiki?"_

_"¡Miyu! ¿Por qué estás narrando esta historia?"_

_"¡Por que quiero! Además los dos somos los protagonistas por si te olvidabas ¬¬"_

_"Bueno… esta bien…."_

- _Buenos días papá!. (Dije yo al ver a mi padre entrar a la cocina para desayunar)_

- _Buenos días._

_"Otra de las características de nuestro padre es ser la persona más fría que exista sobre la faz de la tierra."_

_"No exageres Taiki, papi es muy bueno ^^"_

_"¡Oh miren quien habla! La consentida de papá ¬¬"_

_"¿Celoso?"_

_"Obvio que no."_

_"Bueno, ya me canse de esta discusión sin sentido, así que si no te molesta ahora seré yo quien narre la historia, y si te molesta que lo haga… lastima por ti por que lo haré de todos modos."_

_"¡Ey! Eso no es justo… yo comencé a narrarla…"_

_"Pero ahora la continuaré yo, bueno… papi no es como dijo Taiki, el es muy dulce y bueno ^^"_

_"Contigo"_

_"¡Taiki! No me interrumpas."_

_"Ay perdón (digo sarcásticamente)"_

_"Te disculpo… a ver… ¿Dónde me quedé? Ah si, papi es muy dulce y bueno ^^"_

_"Más bien es orgulloso, mal humorado, sin corazón ah y le importa más el trabajo que nosotros"_

_"¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! (Dije llorando)"_

_"Oye… no es para que te pongas a llorar…"_

_"PAPI NOS QUIERE MUCHO"_

_"Bien… nos quiere ¿contenta?"_

_"Sip"_

_"Eres una…"_

_"¿¡¿SOY UNA QUE TAIKI?"_

_"Nada… no eres nada"_

_"Así me gusta"_

_"Eres tan manipuladora como nuestro padre… (Susurre)"_

_"TE OÍ TAIKI"_

- ¡Hola papito lindo!

- Hola mi princesita, ¿Cómo amaneció mi niñita preciosa? _(besándome en la cabeza)_

- ¡Muy bien papito! y tú ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Excelente. (_sonriéndole a su consentida ¬¬)_

- Miyu… ya nos tenemos que ir o llegaremos tarde al colegio.

- ¡Si, veremos a la señorita Sakura!

- ¿Quién es la señorita Sakura?

- Es nuestra profesora guía.

Buenoo, este fue el primer capitulo… avísenme si les gusta asi continuo porque si no voy a gastar tiempo traduciendo la historia al pepe jaja. Un besoo : D se despide Agus. (:

Pd: Reviews? Seguramente actualize mas a la tarde, siempre y cuando les halla gustado la historia! :D

Well go get your shovel And we'll dig a deep hole 


	2. El comienzo del plan

Cap 2: "El comienzo del plan"

- Ah, y… ¿Por qué la verán? Taiki… ¿te portaste mal? _(¿Por qué debo ser yo el que se porta mal? ¬¬ ah claro… me olvidaba el me odia)_

- No padre, la veremos porque hoy nos vamos de campamento por tres días, lo olvidaste ¿verdad? _(no seas así con papá Taiki)_

- La verdad, si me olvide, tenía mucho trabajo (_que raro ¬¬)_

- ¡Entonces deberás ir a hablar con la señorita Sakura! ¡que bueno!

- Eh… ¿hoy?

- Si, se supone que hoy es el viaje papá.

- No me contestes así Taiki. (_ya ves hiciste que papi se enojara contigo)_

_¿Que quieren que les diga? ¿Que soy la adoración de mi padre, que tengo la "típica" familia feliz, que mi vida parece sacada de un libro de cuentos? Pues no, mi vida no es nada comparada a esas cosas, mi vida… es una basura._

_Taiki no seas así, yo te quiero mucho, somos hermanos… ¿a caso no me quieres?_

_Claro que te quiero Miyu, tu eres lo más importante que tengo. Pero yo soy así, una persona fría en especial con mi padre por que el lo es conmigo… el… el no me quiere._

_Pero papi te ama Taiki._

_Si claro… como no._

- Bueno… los llevaré al colegio.

- ¿En serio papi?

- Si, mi amor.

- ¡Bien!

_Salimos para ir al colegio, y luego de 5 minutos llegamos, papi bajo del auto y me ayudo a bajar, lo tomé de la mano y a Taiki de la otra y entramos los tres juntos._

_Ibamos caminando cuándo Miyu abre la puerta y sus ojos le brillan de felicidad… lo se por que a mi me pasa lo mismo cada vez que veo a mi maestra._

- ¡Señorita Sakura!

_Miyu corrió a los brazos de nuestra maestra, que al ver a Miyu correr hacia ella sonrió tan dulcemente como solo ella sabe hacerlo y se inclino y abrió los brazos para que Miyu la abrazara._

- Hola cariño. (dijo besándole la mejilla) ¿Cómo amaneciste corazón?

- ¡Muy bien señorita! (_dijo Miyu sonriendo)_Papi, ella es la señorita Sakura.

_Volteé a ver a mi padre y me sorprendí… más bien… me asuste al ver como mi padre la veía… con… ¿una sonrisa tierna? Y… ¿¡¿A caso sus ojos le brillan también?_

- Mucho gusto Señor Uchiha… _(dijo… ¿sonrojada mi maestra?)_

- Igualmente señorita Sakura y dígame Sasuke por favor.

_Ok… ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ? ¡MI PADRE NO DEJA QUE NINGÚN DESCONOCIDO LE DIGA POR SU NOMBRE! ¿¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?_

- Bueno y tu dime solo Sakura… Sasuke. _(dijo mi maestra sonriéndole a mi padre)_

- Perfecto Sakura. _(dijo mi padre besando la mano de la señorita)_

_¡Qué romántico!_

_¿De que estás hablando Miyu? Esto no es romántico… ¡es extraño y… me da miedo!_

_Ay Taiki no seas tonto, ¡es amor a primera vista!_

_¿Amor a primera que?_

_¡Amor a primera vista tontito!_

_Y eso… ¿Qué es?_

_Ay Taiki no voy a perder mi sagrado tiempo contigo. ¡Míralos, parece que se han enamorado!_

- Hola Miyu, ¿Qué tal mi pequeño? _(dijo abriendo sus brazos para que yo la abrazara)_

- Bien señorita _(abrazándola fuertemente)_

_Me volteé y vi como mi padre me miraba y mostraba… ¿una gran sonrisa?_

_¡Parece que la señorita Sakura será nuestra nueva mami! ¿Te lo imaginas Taiki? Tener a la señorita siempre con nosotros, que nos cocine, que nos lea cuentos, y que nos bese cuando nos vayamos a dormir._

_Ay Miyu… no te ilusiones… no seas como yo…_

_¿Tú también piensas lo mismo Taiki?_

_Es lo que más quiero en el mundo._

_La señorita Sakura sería una gran madre._

_La mejor de todas._

_Taiki … tengo un plan…_

_¿Cuál?_

_Unámoslos._

_Miyu… ¿en serio?_

_Si, así la señorita sería nuestra mamá… a caso… ¿no quieres?_

_Ya te dije que sí, es una buena idea… pero… ¿Cómo lo haríamos?_

- Y… ¿hace cuánto que eres maestra de mis hijos Sakura?

- Desde el Kinder.

- ¡Si! La señorita es nuestra maestra favorita, papi ¿la señorita Sakura puede ser nuestra mami?

_Los tres la miramos sorprendidos, o sea… ¿¡¿Miyu Uchiha te volviste loca?_

_No me insultes Taiki … yo solo pregunté…_

- Hija…

- Yo… perdone señorita_. (dije con la cabeza agachada y con miles de lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos)_

- No hay nada que disculpar cariño.

_La señorita me miraba dulcemente._

- ¿No está molesta? _(pregunté abrazándola)_

- Claro que no pequeña, tú y _Taiki_ son muy importantes para mí. _(sonriéndome)_

- ¿En serio? _(preguntó ahora Taiki abrazándola)_

- Obvio que sí corazón. (_dijo besándonos a los dos en la mejilla)_

_Volteamos a ver a papi y el estaba mirando fijamente a la señorita Sakura y en su rostro tenía la sonrisa más bella que vi en mi vida… ni a mí me dedica esas sonrisas._

_Tienes razón Miyu… ¿en serio crees que pueda ser?_

_Para mí que si están enamorados. Entonces ya esta todo listo._

_¿Todo listo? ¿De que hablas Miyu?_

_Los juntaremos. La señorita Sakura será nuestra nueva mamá cueste lo que cueste, ¿estas conmigo Taiki?_

_Por supuesto que sí Miyu, ahora nuestra nueva meta es de juntar a nuestro padre… con nuestra profesora guía._


	3. El dolor empieza a desaparecer

Capitulo 3: "El dolor empieza a desaparecer"

- Bueno niños, ya es hora de irnos.

- ¡Si!

- Despídanse de su padre. _(dijo nuestra futura mami con una hermosa sonrisa)_

- Adiós padre, que pase unos buenos días.

- Igualmente Taiki.

- ¡Adiós papito!

- Adiós princesita. (_besando como siempre a su consentida ¬¬')_

- Taiki … ¿así no más te despides de tu padre? _(me pregunto la señorita en un susurro)_

- Su deber de padre es el de quererme y como no me quiere yo lo trato así… _(dije triste y ella me abrazó)_

- Cariño no digas eso…

- Es la verdad señorita… mi papá no me quiere… nunca me quiso… _(dije abrazándola fuertemente)_

- No mi amor, tu papá si te quiere… _(me alzó y me limpió las lágrimas que mi mal padre no noto)_

- Taiki … ¿Por qué lloras?

- Y-yo no lloro Miyu…

- Hijo… ¿Qué sucede?

_Yo oculte mi rostro para que el no viera mis lágrimas… no quería que me viera débil…_

- Mi vida… no te pongas así. _(me dijo la señorita mientras me llenaba el rostro de besos y me sonreía dulcemente)_

- Jiji, te quiero mami.

_Taiki__ …_

_Oh rayos… ¡Qué dije!_

_Miré a mi padre que abrió la boca impresionado ante mis palabras, Miyu se tapaba el rostro y… temía ver a la señorita Sakura…_

- Yo… yo no se…_(balbuceé nervioso)_

_La señorita me abrazó fuertemente._

- Lo que me haz dicho… es lo más hermoso que me han dicho en mi vida… mi ángel… mi adorado… hijo. _(dijo susurrando)_

_La miré sorprendido ante sus palabras y ella me sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos… sonreí más feliz que nunca… y la abracé ahora yo._

- Gracias… mami. _(le susurré)_ te quiero mucho.

- De nada, mi cielo… yo también te quiero mucho. _(dijo besando mi nariz)_

_Volteé y vi a mi padre y a Miyu, ambos con cara de curiosidad… oh si, se parecen demasiado._

_¿Qué te dijo la señorita Taiki?_

_Después te lo digo Miyu. (dije sonriendo)_

_¡Pero quiero saberlo ahora!_

_A veces me molesta que arruines mis momentos emotivos Miyu Uchiha ¬_

_A mi no, ¡a mi me encanta!_

_Eres cruel… un pequeño diablo con cara de ángel ¬¬_

_¡No me ofendas Taiki!_

_Te pareces al tío Naruto. Bue… se preguntaran quien es el famoso tío Naruto, pues el es el mejor amigo de nuestro padre, es muy bueno pero siempre lo molesta._

_¡Ey yo nunca te molesto!_

_Es broma… ¿verdad?_

_¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy un ángel!_

- See, un ángel.

- ¿Dijiste algo cariño?

- Eh… que tu eres un ángel mami. _(sonriendo)_

- Aww que tierno.

_Ella me bajo y me tomo de la mano._

- Despídete de tu padre Taiki.

- Si, adiós… papá.

_¡Le dijiste papá! ¡Le dijiste papá! ^^_

- Taiki…

_No quise ver la cara de mi padre así que jale a mi mami para que nos fuéramos._

- Vamos Miyu.

- …

- Adiós hijos. _(dijo mi padre sonriendo de una manera muy extraña)_

- A-adiós.

- Adiós Sakura. _(dijo sonriendo levemente sonrojado)_

- Adiós Sasuke-kun. _(dijo ahora ella sonrojada)_

- Miyu… ¿estás bien?

- …

_Ey… ¿Qué pasa?_

_Le dijiste… le dijiste mami a la señorita Sakura._

_Si, ella dijo que le podía llamar así._

_¡No puedo estar más feliz! Todavía no ponemos el plan en marcha y ya le podemos decir mamá, ¿no es genial, Taiki?_

_Claro que sí._

- ¡Vamos!

- ¿Estás bien hija?

- ¡Si! Mami… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

_Veo como papá se pone colorado y mira a mamá que está igual de colorada._

- Dime cariño.

- ¿No te molesta que te digamos mamá?

- No cariño. Ustedes siempre fueron mis niños consentidos y me honra y me hace feliz que me digan así.

- Es que… te queremos como a una madre.

- ¡Seremos una gran familia feliz! _(digo sonriendo)_


	4. Problemas Familiares

Capitulo 4: "Problemas familiares"

- Niños… disculpen que se los diga así pero Sakura y yo no estamos casados… no me opongo a que le digan mamá pero deben entender que no nos vamos a casar, somos muy distintos… o sea… nunca nos vamos a casar.

- ¿No lo harán? _(pregunté triste)_

- No, lamento desilusionarlos… pero…

- No se moleste en disculparse Señor Uchiha

_Oh Oh_

- Sakura yo no quise…

- Ya le dije que no se moleste en disculparse Señor, ahora nos tenemos que ir, vámonos niños, adiós señor. (_dijo mami con el seño fruncido)_

- No… no te moles…

- Y por las dudas, que no sea de su misma "clase social" o que no sea una de esas modelos que lo persiguen no significa que no pueda ser una buena persona, o ser digna de ser si quiera amiga del todo poderoso Sasuke Uchiha.

_Auch… eso si que le dolió a papi._

_Ya lo creo._

- No Sakura, yo nunca quise…

- Adiós Señor Uchiha. Vamos pequeños. _(dijo alzándome y tomando la mano de Taiki)_

_Voltee y vi a papi… que estaba muy triste… sus ojitos le brillaban pero no de la misma manera que antes… lo mire una última vez y me acurruque mejor en los brazos de mami. Subimos al bus y partimos hacia el campamento, donde pasamos los mejores días de nuestra vida ¿no es así Taiki?_

_Si, ¡fue súper divertido! Aunque el regreso se me hizo corto ya que luego de una hora de viaje regresamos a Konoha, bajamos del bus y vimos a papá._

- ¡Papito!

- ¡Hola mi amor! Oh Dios cuanto te extrañe mi princesa. _(dijo besando a Miyu)_

- Yo también papito. _(dijo ahora ella besándolo)_

_Mire a mi papá y a mi hermana… yo también quería que el me recibiera de esa forma… quería sentirme por una vez en mi vida amado por mi padre… me acerque tímidamente y nuestras miradas chocaron._

- Hola… papá. _(dije con la voz quebrada)_

- Hola campeón, te extrañe mucho a ti también. _(dijo sonriéndome)_

_Yo lo mire sorprendido… el me extraño…_

- ¿No piensas darme un abrazo hijo? _(preguntó inclinándose y abriendo sus brazos)_

_Sonreí y no pude evitar tirarme encima de mi papá… ¡Por primera vez en mi vida siento que mi papá me quiere! ¿Y saben que? Me encanta sentirme querido._

- Te quiero hijo… ¿a caso lo dudabas?

- Si… _(dije llorando)_

- Claro que te quiero hijo, es más ¡te amo! Tú y Miyu son mi vida, los quiero a los dos por igual…

- ¡Y yo te quiero a ti papá! _(dije abrazándolo)_

_Ambos nos abrazamos por varios minutos yo lloraba y me sorprendí al ver lágrimas en los ojos de mi papá, Miyu se acerco a nosotros y le secó las lagrimas, el sonrió y nos beso a ambos._

- Los extrañe mucho.

- Y nosotros a ti.

- Ahora ya paren de llorar que supuestamente son hombres, y según tengo entendido los hombres no lloran.

_Ambos sonreímos._

- Bueno, Miyu tiene razón, cuéntenme algo alegre, ya sé, díganme como les fue en su viaje.

- ¡Genial!

- La pasamos súper bien, mami nos enseño a nadar.

- Si, ella es muy buena nadadora.

- ¡Si! Además surfea.

- Y sabe cabalgar.

- Y corre re rápido.

- Que hermosa es…

- ¿Qué?

_Volteamos y nos quedamos literalmente con la boca abierta…_

_¿Esa es mami? O.O_

_¡Si! Se ve distinta sin el uniforme de maestra._

_Pero se ve muy linda._

_Tienes razón, me gusta como le queda el cabello suelto._

_A mi también._

- Parece un ángel… _(susurró nuestro padre)_

_Ambos sonreímos._

- ¡Mami! _(gritamos Miyu y yo)_

_Ella volteó y nos sonrío solo como ella sabe hacerlo… con ese toque dulce y maternal que tanta seguridad y amor nos hace sentir. Lentamente se acerco a nosotros, dejando atrás a unos señores que le silbaban y le decían cosas raras… ¿Qué querrán decir con "te quiero comer entera" o "estás más buena que una torta de chocolate"?_

_Taiki… ¡SE QUIEREN COMER A NUESTRA MAMI! (grite horrorizada)_

- Papi tengo miedo, esos señores dijeron que quieren…

_Pero papi me dejo con la palabra en la boca, parecía estar furioso, nunca lo vi así…_

_¿Ves como mira a los señores?_

_Si, tengo miedo… ¿Qué pasa si se lastima?_

_Yo no me preocuparía por el Miyu… me preocuparía por los pobres señores._

_Pero ¿por que dices eso Taiki?_

_Por que papá… ¡Mira!_

_¿¡¿Qué pasa?_

_¡Papá esta tomando a mami de la cintura!_

_Ambos lo vimos asombrados y al parecer no éramos los únicos por que mami lo miraba igual de sorprendida que nosotros._

- Hola preciosa, te extrañe mucho.

_OH - POR - DIOS_

- No tienes idea de lo mucho que extrañaba tus besos… tu sonrisa… ya sabes lo posesivo que soy… _(dijo ¿besando su mejilla? O.O)_

_¡Mira, mami se sonrojo!_

- Vamos a casa muñeca… ya veras lo que te tengo preparado allí… nadie es más romántico que Sasuke Uchiha.

_Todos los hombres al oír su nombre dejaron de decirles esas cosas tan extrañas…_

_Es más, se alejaron de nuestros padres… medio ¿aterrados?_

_Te lo dije Miyu, no nos teníamos que preocupar por papá._

_Tenías razón Taiki._

- P-pero… ¿¡¿Quien te crees que eres? ¡Su-suéltame!

- Pe-perdón… _(dijo papá sonrojado)_

- Lo hiciste a propósito ¿no? _(dijo algo enojada)_

- Bu-bueno yo…

- No importa. _(dijo dejando de mirarlo y ahora acercándose a nosotros con una sonrisa)_ Bueno mis amores ya me tengo que ir.

- ¿A dónde?

_Oye… que curioso resultó ser papi…_

_¿Por qué te parece extraño? Si tu eres idéntica a el._

_Taiki… no comiences a ser pesado ¬¬_

_Solo digo la verdad._

- A ti no te incumbe. _(mirándolo con enojo)_

_Muy bien… las cosas se están complicando más de lo que creíamos…_

_Tienes razón… es hora de poner en práctica el "plan conquista"_

_Por que si creen que nos rendiremos… ¡Están muy equivocados!_

_Por que cuando Taiki y Miyu Uchiha se proponen algo… luchan por ello hasta que lo consiguen._

_No importan las consecuencias._

_Lograremos hacer que mami deje de estar enojada…_

_Y también lograremos que papi la invite a salir._

_¡LOGRAREMOS HACERLO O DEJAREMOS DE LLAMARNOS TAIKI Y MIYU UCHIHA!_

Buenooo aca estoy con otro capituloo..

1- Me sorprendio ver tantos Reviews, en serio, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN LA HISTORIA Y ME AGRADA QUE HALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO JAJA (no respondo uno por uno porque son muchos jaja)! :D

2- Me causa muchisimas gracias los comentarios del Tío TOBI, DEIDARA SEMPAI, E ITACHI!, jajaja. Gracias y espero que sigan comentando la historia como vienen haciendolo!,

3- emm, la verdad que creo que no tengo un #3 jeje, AH SI!, me gustaria que en los proximos reviews me digan de que pais son, solo pura curiosidad, yo por ejemplo soy de ARGENTINA!, (espero que no se creen malos comentarios insultando a mi pais o al de ustedes)

BUENO AHORA SI ME DESPIDO NO LOS MOLESTO MAS!,

SIGAN LEYENDO, Y COMENTANDO

GRACIAS Y ADIOS! :D

(imagine all the people live in peace)


	5. Pequeñas Ayudas

Capitulo 5: "Pequeñas ayudas"

_Me da pena papi… está muy nervioso ¿no?_

_Si… y no se como ayudarlo…_

_Yo si, presta atención._

- Mami…

- ¿Si, corazón?

- Ya es muy tarde… y tengo miedo de que te pase algo si vas sola… ¿te podemos llevar? _(dije poniendo mi carita triste, un truco que aprendí, nadie se resiste a mi carita triste)_

- La verdad es muy tarde…

- ¡Te llevamos! _(prácticamente grito papi)_

_Y papá no pierde el tiempo._

- No lo sé…

- Por favor… dí que sí _(dije volviendo a poner mi carita triste)_

- Muy bien…

- Perfecto, ¿a donde te llevamos Sakura?

- Al restaurante "Yahitsu" si no es mucha molestia… _(dijo sonrojada)_

- Por supuesto que no es ninguna molestia Sakura, y… ¿Qué tienes que hacer allí? _(y papá vuelve a meter la pata, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan curioso?)_

- Eso no te incumbe. _(dijo mami molesta)_

_Ahora es mi turno._

_¿Tu turno?_

_Solo obsérvame._

- Mami… me puedes contar que vas a hacer allí… o… no me lo quieres contar… _(dije mirándola con tristeza)_

- Ay corazón, no te pongas así. _(besando mi mejilla)_ solo cenaré con mi hermano y con unas amigas.

_Papá tiene tantas cosas que aprender de nosotros._

_Si, tienes razón Taiki, la verdad que es muy lento, pero nos tiene a nosotros… sus angelitos para ayudarlo._

- Ahhh, o sea que conoceremos a nuestro tío. _(dijo ahora Miyu inocentemente)_

- Miyu… _(la llamó seriamente papá)_

- ¿Si papi?

- No seas tan confianzuda hija.

- Pero… es la verdad… _(dijo mirándolo a los ojos)_ ¿verdad que sí mami?

- Bueno yo… eh…

- Miyu Uchiha, basta de preguntas.

- P-pero…

- Nada de peros señorita.

- Si papi. _(dijo dándose por vencida)_

_Cuando papi quiere ponerse terco lo consigue muy fácilmente ¬¬_

_Tranquila…_

_Pero no es justo, solo fue una pregunta ¬¬_

- Uchiha… ella solo preguntó.

- Gracias mami. _( dije mirando molesta a mi papi)_ ¿ves que yo tenía la razón papito?

- Yo ya no digo nada. _(dijo frustrado)_ Em… Sakura…

- ¿Si?

- Puedes llamarme Sasuke. _(dijo sonriéndole)_

- No quiero, para mi eres Uchiha.

_Y otra testaruda es mami, estos dos se complementan perfectamente ¬¬_

- Bueno. _(dijo papá triste)_ ¿nos vamos?

- Si, no quiero preocupar a mi hermano…

_Nos subimos al coche, Miyu y yo en la parte de atrás y papá y mami adelante. Luego de 15 minutos llegamos al restaurante, papá bajo rápidamente sorprendiéndonos a todos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba abriéndole la puerta a mami._

_Awww que romántico ^^ Míralos, están sonrojados._

- Gracias Uchiha… _(dijo mami muy sonrojada)_

- De nada Sakura. _(dijo ahora papi igual de sonrojado)_

- ¡SAKURITA!

_Los cuatro volteamos y vimos a 4 mujeres que venían corriendo y abrazaban a mami… ¿no te hacen recordar a ciertas personas Taiki? (dije sintiendo un escalofrío)_

_Si… pero trato de no pensar en eso_

_._

- Hola chicas _(dijo mami sonriendo)_ Ey… ¿Dónde está Gaara?

- Se quedó con Megumi. Ya sabes como es. _(dijo una de sus amigas riendo)_

- Si, tienes razón, pero me sorprende verte a ti sin el, Matsuri…

- Lo que pasa es que tu hermano me obligo a venir para que te vigilara.

- Que exagerado que es… me trata como si fuera una niña. _(dijo inflando las mejillas)_

- Jajajaja.

- ¡Tengo 22 años! Y me trata como a una niña de 4.

- Papi tiene 25 años mami.

- ¿Mami? ¡Oh que linduras!

- Awww ¡que niños más lindos!

- ¡Son unos muñequitos!

- ¡Miren esos cachetes!

_Ay no… otra vez no… nuestros cachetes son nuevamente atacados…_

_¿Por qué siempre pasamos lo mismo cada vez que una mujer nos ve? (nos lamentamos)_

- Ay chicas, suéltenlos ya. _(dijo mami dulcemente mientras nos sacaba de las manos de esas locas)_

_Me duelen mis pobres cachetitos…_

_Y yo ni te cuento…_

- Bueno amores, ya tengo que entrar, cuídense mucho nos vemos el lunes.

- Si mami… te extrañaremos… _(dijimos los dos abrazándola)_

- Y yo a ustedes. _(dijo besándonos)_ Adiós Uchiha… gracias por traerme… _(dijo sonrojada)_

- De nada, Em… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Si.

- ¿Quieres salir a bailar conmigo mañana Sakura?

_OH POR DIOS_

_¡La invito a salir! ¡Que emoción!_

_¡No baila desde nuestro cumpleaños número 2!_

_¿Solo te sorprendes por eso Taiki? ¬¬_

- Yo…

- ¿Que dices? Seriamos nosotros dos… solos.

- Dale Saku, dí que sí, no le diré nada a Gaara.

- Sasuke-kun… yo…

- ¿Aceptas? _(pregunto papá nervioso)_

- Si…

_¡VIVA! ¡DIJO QUE SÍ! ¡NUESTROS PADRES TENDRAN UNA CITA!_

- Genial. _(dijo papá muy sonriente)_ ¿te parece bien mañana a las 9?

- Si… me parece bien. _(dijo sonrojada)_

_¿Dijo mañana a las 9?_

_Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Taiki?_

_Por que tenemos un problema._

- Papá… ¿mañana no viene tío Naruto a cenar?

- ¡Cierto!

_Ay Taiki, ¿Por qué se lo tuviste que hacer recordar? ¬¬_

- Pero… Naruto puede esperar… lo que tengo que hacer es mucho más importante. _(dijo mirando fijamente a mami)_ Y se que… valdrá la pena dejar a Naruto sin cenar, es más… le hace falta bajar unos kilos.

_Ok… ¡Que! Y de nuevo… ¡Que!_

_¡Papi nunca le cancela a tío Naruto!_

- Bueno… ya debemos entrar…

- Eh si… adiós Sakura.

- Adiós Sasuke.

_Subimos al auto y luego de 10 minutos llegamos a casa._

- Buenas noches niños. _(dijo papá besándonos)_ que descansen.

- Tu también papá.

_Luego de arroparnos papá se retiro._

_Taiki… las cosas están saliendo tal como las habíamos planeado._

_Tienes mucha razón Miyu._

_Mañana pondremos en marcha el "plan conquista" ¿estarás listo Taiki?_

_Oh si, este plan no fallará._


	6. Una cita desastrozamente perfecta

Cap 6: "Una cita desastrozamente perfecta" ( AVISO EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY MUCHO OCC (SASUKE NO TIENE HERMANAS JAJA PERO NO SABIA COMO ADAPTARLO A LA ORIGINAL YA QUE SYAORAN SI JAJA)

_Por fin es el gran día en el que papi y mami tendrán su primera cita, ¡estoy tan emocionada!_

_Yo más que emocionado estoy nervioso…_

_¿Por qué estás nervioso Taiki?_

_Por que estarán solos… sin nosotros… y ya viste las metidas de pata que papá cometía estando presentes… ¿Qué pasaría si comete errores? Nosotros no estaremos para rescatarlo._

_¡OH DIOS! ¡Eso es terrible! No lo había pensado de ese modo… pero ahora no nos preocupemos de eso, tenemos que poner en marcha el "plan conquista"_

_¿Y de que trata el "plan conquista"?_

_Simple… pondremos a papi súper mega guapo, y así mami no se le resistirá._

_¿Ese es tu famoso plan conquista?_

_Si, ¿no es genial?_

_Seee, genial…_

_No me gusta tu tono de voz Taiki ¬¬ pero si no me quieres ayudar lo Hare yo solita._

_No, yo quiero ayudar… pero… ¿ese es tu plan?_

_Ya te dije que si ¬¬ es un muy buen plan ^^_

_Como digas. (Suspirando)_

_Bueno… comencemos antes de que papi vuelva de su junta._

_Muy bien._

_Haber… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Camisas formales, corbatas, sacos, pantalones, zapatos, ¡es tan difícil escoger! ¿Por que todo se le tiene que ver tan bien? _

_Ay Miyu… eres única…_

_Awww que dulce ^^_

_No me dejaste terminar, únicamente extraña._

_Olvida lo que te dije ¬¬ eres malo Taiki._

- Niños ya llegué.

_¡Oh no, llegó temprano!_

_Y nosotros no pudimos terminar de…_

- MIYU Y YAIKI UCHIHA ¿¡¿ME PUEDE ALGUNO DE LOS DOS EXPLICAR QUE ES ESTE DESORDEN?

_Estamos muertos…_

- Bueno… nosotros solo te queríamos ayudar papito…

- ¿Desordenándome todo el cuarto?

- No, te queríamos elegir tu ropa, para que dejaras sorprendida a mami…

- Bueno… _(dijo suspirando)_perdón por gritarlos pero… me sorprendió ver este desorden.

- Perdónanos tu a nosotros…

- Te prometemos limpiar todo…

- Muy bien… y… ¿Qué ropa escogieron? _(preguntó con curiosidad)_

- Bueno, todavía no pudimos escoger…

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Por que todo te queda bien, pero necesitamos algo que te haga ver cool.

- ¿Cool?

- Si, como los actores de la novela de las 6.

_Tu y tus novelas Miyu ¬¬_

- Muy bien ¿y como se ven los actores de tu novela hija?

- Bueno… son muy lindos.

- Ay no… no comencemos con los chicos por favor… _(dijo suspirando)_

- Ay papito, tu sabes que solo te quiero a ti y a Taiki.

- Y así seguirá siendo por muchísimo tiempo. _(abrazándome posesivamente)_ Ahora… ¿Qué creen que me deba poner?

- Bueno… parece que solo nos queda algo por hacer.

- ¿Qué cosa princesa?

- VAMOS AL CENTRO COMERCIAL.

_Luego de decir esas palabras el rostro de papá palideció._

- ¡Ay no! ¿tan temprano comenzaste princesa?

- ¿Comencé que cosa papi?

- Nada… ¿Qué quieres comprar?

- ¡Ropa para ti!

- Me alegro… _(susurró)_Suban al auto.

- ¡Si!

_Subimos al auto y luego de 5 minutos llegamos, la verdad nunca fuimos a un centro comercial, por que papá no tiene tiempo para traernos..._

_Si, pero… ¡es enorme! Y muy lindo, compramos camisas informales y jeans… así se llaman ¿no?_

_Si, creo que si…_

- Muchas gracias niños.

_¡Increíble! ¿Este es nuestro papá?_

_Para mi que se lo han raptado los aliens O.O_

_Ay Miyu… ¿de nuevo con eso?_

_¡Los aliens existen Taiki!_

_Aiish Miyu… ¿Qué haré con tigo?_

_Tolerarme._

_No me queda otra ¬¬_

- Y… ¿Qué tal me veo?

- Irreconocible.

- ¿Eso es bueno?

- Muy bueno.

- Tienen muy buen gusto hijos.

- Lo sacamos de ti _(dijimos ambos)_

_Regresamos a casa y papi se arregló._

- Chicos, ¿me podrían decir que horas son?

- Las 8:50.

- Oh, ya debo buscar a Sakura.

_Tocan la puerta._

- ¿No era que debías ir por mamá? _(dije rogando a los cielos que no fueran quienes pensaba)_

- Y ahora me voy.

- Y… ¿Quién está en la puerta? _(dijo Miyu nerviosa)_

- Sus tías.

_OH OH, ¡DANGER! ¡DANGER! ABORTAR EL ÁREA ¡PELIGRO! SALVEN A LOS NIÑOS, REPITO, ¡SALVEN A LOS NIÑOS!_

- ¡SORPRESA!

- Miyuuuuu… ¡corre!

_Salimos de la habitación lo más rápido que pudimos… pero… nos atraparon… y la sesión de estiramientos de mejillas comenzó… en otras palabras, nuestra tortura._

- Adiós hijos. (dijo sonriendo)

_Que malo es… se burla de nuestra desgracia ¬¬_

_Taiki… tengo un plan…_

_¿Un plan?_

_Si…_

_¿Cuál?_

_Espiemos a nuestros padres…_

_Miyu… ¿¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?_

_No, oíme, lo que te trato de decir es que si los espiamos… podremos evitar que papi meta la pata nuevamente…_

_Si… es una buena idea… Pero… no sabemos en donde se irán…_

_Eso es lo que tu crees. Pero ya verás como me entero… no me llaman la "tierna Miyu" por nada._

- Tía… ¿te puedo hacer una preguntita?

- Si amor.

- ¿Dónde fue papi?

- No te lo puedo decir amor, no se por que tu papi insistió en que no te lo dijera.

- Pero tía… solo nos preocupamos por el… además… ¿no creen que se vería lindo en una cita? _(buena táctica)_

- ¡Siiii, se vería adorable!

- ¿No quieren conocer a mami?

- ¡Si!

- ¡Claro!

- ¡Obvio!

- ¡Sería Genial!

- Y… ¿alguna vez… vieron bailar a papi con una mujer?

- No, nunca.

- Y… ¿se lo perderán?

- ¡NO! ¡VAMOS A VER A SASUKITO BAILAR!

- ¡LLEVEMOS LAS CAMARAS!

- ¡SI!

- Eso sí… tenemos que ir de… "incógnitos"

- ¡Claro!

- Sería… ¡UNA MISIÓN SECRETA!

- ¡Que emocionante!

_¿Qué te dije hermano? Lo logre._

_Eres muy buena._

_Lo sé, además… ellas cayeron muy fácilmente._

- ¿Listos amores?

- Si, tías _(respondimos)_

- ¡Vamos!

_Luego de 20 minutos llegamos a la discoteca…_

_Una pregunta Miyu._

_¿Si?_

_No quiero arruinar tu plan pero… ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?_

_Oh no… me olvide de ese pequeño detalle._

- Tía…

- ¿Si amor?

- ¿Cómo entraremos?

- Simple, tío Naruto es el dueño de este lugar.

- ¿¡TÍO NARUTOOO?

_Vaya… esto si es nuevo._

- Si, y no tendrá problemas, si los acompañamos.

_No todo podía ser perfecto…_

- Buenas noches señoritas Uchiha.

- Buenas noches Yasaki ¿podemos entrar?

- Claro… pero… ¿Quiénes son estos niños?

- Los hijos de Sasuke, vienen a visitar a su tío Naruto.

- Pues, entonces adelante.

- Muchas gracias.

_Vaya… mentir esta en los genes Uchiha… ¿Quién lo diría?_

_Entramos a la discoteca… no me gusta este lugar._

_A mi tampoco… la música es muy fuerte… me hace doler mi cabecita…_

_Lo mismo me pasa a mí…_

- Niños ¿están bien?

- Si tía… solo que la música está muy alta…

- Tranquilos, este lugar es así… ahora vamos a buscar a Sasukito…

_Comenzamos a buscar a papi pero no lo encontrábamos…_

- ¿Tuvieron suerte?

- No… no los encontramos…

_Seguimos buscando… ¿Dónde se abran metido esos dos?_

Taiki, ¡allí están!

_Volteé el rostro y abrí la boca al verlos a los dos bailando de esa forma tan rara…_

- Allí están tías.

- ¡KAWAI! _(gritaron las cuatro)_

_Oh no… papi las oyó…_

- Shhh tías nos van a descubrir…

- Perdón… ahora si nos callamos…

- Bien…

_Volvimos a verlos y mami sonreía mientras papi le tomaba la cintura y bailaban pegaditos. ¡Que tiernos! ^^_

- ¡Que hermosa es la chica!

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Sakura…

- ¡KAWAI! Que lindo nombre.

- Le combina perfectamente.

- Hacen una pareja perfecta.

_No se si la cabeza me duele por la música o por los gritos de las tías Miyu…_

Pienso lo mismo Taiki.

- ¿Se imaginan si se casan?

- ¡KAWAI!

_Mejor volvamos con mami y papi…_

_Si, buena idea._

_Taiki…_

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Ya no están allí…_

_¿Qué?_

_Desaparecieron…_

_No puede ser… ¿Dónde se metieron ahora?_

_Con todo lo que nos costo encontrarlos ¬¬_

- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES 6 AQUÍ!

- Pa-papi…

- ¿Niños? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- M-mami… nosotros…

- ¿QUE RAYOS OCURRE AQUÍ CHICAS, LAS DEJE A CARGO DE MIS HIJOS, Y VIENEN AQUÍ A ESPIARNOS?

- Lo que pasa es… que queríamos…

- ¡Nada! Este lugar es peligroso para los niños. ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables?

- Es que…

- Nosotras…

- ¡SOLO QUERIAMOS VERTE EN UNA CITA! _(gritaron las cuatro)_

- Luego hablaré con ustedes cuatro. Ahora ustedes dos.

_Oh oh…_

- ¿Cómo pudieron venir aquí? ¿de quien fue la idea?

_Oh no… papi se va a enojar mucho con migo…_

_No lo hará Miyu…_

- Fue mi idea…

- ¿Taikii?

- Si… yo solo quería verlos en su cita… y cuidar de que no digas una tontería papá…

- Hijo… no me esperaba esto de ti, estoy muy desilusionado.

- No fue idea de Taiki papi…

_Miyu… ¿Qué haces?_

_Digo la verdad… gracias de todos modos Taiki._

- Fue mi idea…

- Eso me suena más razonable… ¿Por qué lo hiciste princesa?

- Es que… tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal…

- Pues… ahora salió mal… los tendré que llevar a casa y la cita se terminará…

_Qué hicimos Miyu…_

_Arruinamos la cita de nuestros padres… todos nuestros esfuerzos… no valieron la pena…_

- Pero…

- No hay nada más que decir hija… _(suspirando)_

- Lo lamentamos… _(dijimos tristes)_

- Ya paso niños…

_Nunca había oído a papá tan desilusionado…_

_Me siento muy culpable…_

- Lo sentimos mami…

- No se preocupen mis amores… Sasuke-kun…

- ¿Si?

- Acepto tu propuesta. _(guiñándole el ojo)_

_¿Propuesta?_

_¿Qué propuesta?_

- _¿En serio? (_dijo papá sorprendido)

- Si, nos vemos mañana… a las 5. Y… la pase muy bien… _(dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos)_

- Yo también la pase muy bien… lastima que no pudimos terminar la cita como planeamos…

- No importa Sasuke-kun…

- ¡NO!

- Chicas… ¿ahora que pasa?

- Nosotras nos llevaremos a los niños a casa… ustedes continúen con su cita.

- No confío mucho en ustedes.

- Por favor Sasuu… nos sentimos muy mal.

- Déjanos enmendar nuestro error.

- Por favor… dí que sí…

- Por fa…

- Muy bien… me convencieron. Manejen con cuídado.

- ¡Gracias hermanito! _(las cuatro lo abrazaron)_

- Muy bien, adiós niños…

- Adiós papi. _(besándolo en la mejilla)_

- Adiós papá. _(haciendo lo mismo)_

- Adiós mis amores. _(dijo mami sonriendo)_

- Adiós mamita. _(besándola y abrazándola)_

- Adiós mami. _(haciendo lo mismo)_

_Me alegra que todo terminara bien…_

_Si, a mi también._

_Y lo mejor es… ¡Que papi no nos castigo!_

_Salimos con las tías… cuando oímos que papi nos llama._

- ¡Niños!

- ¿Qué paso papi?

- Están castigados por un mes sin televisión.

_Ya me parecía extraño que no nos castigara… T-T_

_Nos sonrió y volvió a entrar. Ambos suspiramos y nos subimos al auto._

- Por lo menos conseguimos ver a Sasuu en una cita.

- Si… ¡lo vimos bailar!

- ¡Que lindo se veía!

- ¡Y Sakura es adorable!

- ¡Si!

- ¡SON LA PAREJA PERFECTA!

_Y en serio tienen toda la razón… papi y mami son la pareja perfecta… llegamos a casa y fuimos a la cocina._

- ¿Qué cenaremos tías?

- Coliflor con espinacas.

- NOOOOOOO CUALQUIER COSA MENOS COLIFLOR CON ESPINACAS.

- SEREMOS NIÑOS BUENOS, ¡LO PROMETEMOS!

- Bueno… HAREMOS TODO LO POSIBLE POR SER NIÑOS BUENOS.

- Ay niños que exagerados son.

- Cómanse todo.

- Y tendrán postre.

- ¿Postre? _(nuestra antenita de curiosidad se paro)_¿Qué hay de postre?

- Torta de chocolate.

- ¡Yupi!

- Pero para comer la torta deben comer toda la comida primero.

- Noooo (TOT)

_Luego de comer toda la comida… que por las dudas nos causo grandes dolores de pancita…_

_Afirmo las palabras de Miyu… esa comida parecía estar envenenada… en fin… luego de comernos toda la comida… ¡comimos la torta!_

_¡Era tan rica!_

_Por lo menos algo bueno tuvo nuestro día…_

_Oye Taiki… ¿sabes que horas son?_

_La 1 de la madrugada…_

_¿Por qué papi todavía no regresa?_

_No lo sé… preguntémosles a las tías._

_Si._

- Tía Yusuri…

- Si mi pequeño.

- ¿A que hora vuelve papá?

- Volverá en un rato, por eso váyanse a la cama, o se enojara de nuevo.

- Si, gracias tía. Que descansen. _(dije besándolas a las cuatro)_

- Tu también cariño.

- Chau tías… _(dijo ahora Miyu besándolas)_

- Adiós pequeña.

_Subimos al cuarto y nos quedamos dormidos… A la madrugada… sentí que alguien me arropaba._

- ¿Papi?

- Si mi princesa.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la cita?

_Papi sonrió hermosamente y suspiro._

- Excelente… me fue genial…

- ¡Que bueno!

- Shhh tranquila, despertarás a tu hermano.

- Ups… perdón.

- Ya paso… ahora descansa…

- Si… em… ¿papi?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué horas son?

- Las 5 de la madrugada.

- ¿Por qué llegaste recién?

- Eh… bueno… deje a Sakura en su casa… y era lejos… _(dijo sonrojado)_

- Yo conozco la casa de mami, y no es lejos.

- Bueno… descansa princesa.

- Pero…

- Si no te duermes mañana no te daré una sorpresa…

- ¡Buenas noches papi!

- Buenas noches princesa…

_Papi se fue a su cuarto… al final todo salió bien… aunque ahora… creo que no podré dormir… la verdad no me gusta dormir sola… me levanto lentamente… y voy al cuarto de papi donde lo veo sonreír ya con su piyama._

- Oh Sakura… cuanto deseo poner tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo… pero… sin interrupciones _(dijo en un suspiro)_

_Awww que tierno ^^ pero… no podrá ya que no bailaran solo Irán al cine. Lentamente entré y me acosté en la cama._

- Ya me parecía raro que no insistieras en venir con migo pequeña.

- Jiji, ahora ya podré dormir. _(dije abrazando a papi)_

- Papi… _(volteamos y vimos a Taiki con el cabello todo alborotado)_

- Hijo… ¿Cómo te despertaste?

- No se… ¿Cómo te fue en la cita?

- Muy bien, pero mañana te cuento, ahora ven y durmamos…

- Si… _(dijo metiéndose en la cama del otro lado de papi)_

- Que descansen pequeños.

- Tu también papi… _(dijimos ambos)_

_Tengo el presentimiento que muy pronto… ya no seremos tres… si no que seremos cuatro… por que nuestro esfuerzo valió la pena… aunque claro… por medio de una de nuestras pequeñas travesuras… jiji, pero eso es normal, somos niños, no nos culpen… ya veremos que pasará mañana… ahora solo disfrutaré de estos momentos familiares… que tanto me gustan… y que espero, muy pronto mami esté también, para así poder ser finalmente una familia completa y verdaderamente feliz._

_BUENOOO ACA LES TRAIGO OTRA CONTINUACIÓN, ESTE ESPERO QUE LES ALLA DIVERTIDO COMO A MI JAJAJA. TENGO UN PAR DE TEMAS QUE ACLARAR:_

_1- TOBI, ITACHI, DEIDARA, SASORI, ME ENCANTAN SUS COMENTARIOS!, ME RIO MUCHSIIMO!, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA! DESDE ESTE MOMENTO SON MIEMBROS OFICIALES DEL CLUB DE FANS!, JAJAJAJAJA, NO ENSERIO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!_

_2- SI SOY DE ARGENTINA Y SOY MUJER, MI NOMBRE ES AGUSTINA, AGUS._

_3-GRACIAS AHORA EN GENERAL A TODOS LOS QUE LA SIGUEN PORQUE ME DAN ANIMOS DE SUBIR EL OTRO CAPITULO, AH HABLANDO DE ESO, LA HISTORIA YA ESTA TERMINADA POR ESO QUE SUBO COMO DOS CAPITULOS POR DIA, JAJA, AHORA VOY A SUBIR UNO AL DIA TAL VEZ, PORQUE SI NO YA VA A TERMINAR Y NO ME VOY A REIR DE SUS COMENTARIOS. _

_OKAY, YA LOS ABANDONO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULOO! :D_


	7. Salida Familiar

Capitulo 7: "Salida familiar"

_Ya han pasado dos meses desde que papi salió con mami… y últimamente está muy extraño… ¿no es verdad Taiki?_

_Si… a las noches lo oímos decir el nombre de mami…_

_Es muy dulce, pero nos confunde… por que no han vuelto a salir…_

_Además papá ha cambiado mucho… antes era muy frío con todas las personas… pero… hace dos semanas… ¡papá abrazó al tío Naruto! No tienen ni idea de lo extraño que es eso… el solo nos abraza a nosotros y de la nada ¿viene a abrazarlo y a decirle que un amigo como el no existe?_

_Si, nos sorprendimos mucho… y ni que decir tío Naruto… que luego de recibir el abrazo le preguntaba a papá si estaba enfermo._

_Y eso no es todo… antes teníamos que tirarle agua y rogarle para que nos lleve al colegio, y ahora el es el primero en despertarse con una enorme sonrisa y nos arranca las sabanas diciéndonos "despierten dormilones, es hora de despertarse y ver a Sakura"_

_¡Si! Da un poco de miedo… por que su sonrisa es… escalofriante… se parece a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas…_

_Tienes razón… a mi ya me asusta un poco… además el no es el único extraño… mami esta más distraída de lo normal. Cuando llueve ella mira por la ventana y suspira… y tenemos que gritar un poco para que vuelva a la realidad… está muy rara…_

_Al igual que papi… algo les pasa Taiki…_

_Tienes razón Miyu… algo les pasa… pero… ¿Qué será que tienen?_

- Niños ya me voy, sus tías ya llegaron.

_Suspiramos… desde hace dos meses que sale todas las noches… y llega a la madrugada…_

_En vez de volver agotado vuelve con una enorme sonrisa, miles de veces le preguntamos que ocurre… pero el siempre logra esquivar nuestras preguntas, diciendo que está muy cansado, o que teníamos que dormir por que llegaríamos tarde a la escuela._

- Papi… ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy… a una junta del trabajo… _(dijo nervioso)_

_Es pésimo mintiendo._

- Papi…

- ¿Si princesa? _(alzándome)_

- No me gusta que nos mientas…

El trago saliva, y bajo la mirada sonrojado.

- Em… yo ya me tengo que ir… _(me besa en la mejilla y luego besa a Taiki)_Cuídense niños, y pórtense bien.

- Nosotros siempre nos portamos bien papi.

- Somos unos ángeles (n/a: seee "ángeles")

_El nos sonríe y se va._

- Tía… ¿tú sabes a donde va papi?

- ¡Sí! Es tan lindo ^^

- Y… ¿a donde va?

- No te lo puedo decir cariño.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo… siempre me dice lo mismo… y lo peor es que mis tácticas últimamente fallan ¬¬_

_No siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres Miyu._

_Lo sé… y odio no conseguirlo ¬¬_

_Bienvenida a mi mundo._

_Así pasaron las horas… ya son las cinco de la madrugada y papi no llega… estoy muy preocupada por el… nunca tarda tanto…_

- Tías… _(dijimos acercándonos a ellas que estaban sentadas en el sofá)_

- Niños… es muy tarde… tienen que descansar.

- No podemos…

- Estamos preocupados por papi…

- Tranquilos niños… en un rato vendrá…

- Pero… ya son las cinco…

- ¿A dónde va que llega tan tarde?

_De pronto oímos el motor del auto y corrimos a la cama de papi._

- Muchas gracias por cuidar a los niños chicas.

- De nada Sasukitoo.

- Nos encanta ayudarte.

- Además podes salir con…

- Shhh, cállense que los niños pueden escuchar…

- ¿Los niños siguen despiertos?

- Si… estaban preocupados por ti…

_Ese par de chismosas nos delataron ¬¬_

- Ahora hablaré con ellos… gracias de nuevo chicas.

- De nada Sasuke… solo queremos saber algo…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Como les fue?

- No les voy a decir eso chicas.

- ¡Por favor!

- ¡Dale Sasuuu!

- No seas malito…

- Bueno… nos fue excelente.

- ¡Que bueno!

- Parece que muy pronto tendremos una nueva…

- Shhh, baja la voz Konan.

- Perdón… lo olvide…

_¿Qué cosa tendrán? ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?_

- Chicas… ya saben que para que eso suceda, tengo que hablar con los niños…

- Bien… tienes razón…

- Pero podemos ilusionarnos ¿no?

- Si, por que todo va muy bien.

- ¡Que emoción!

- ¡Me muero por ver la cara de los niños cuando se los digas!

_¿¡¿Cuándo nos digan qué?_

- Bueno chicas, ya es tarde, cuídense.

- Lo haremos Sasuke-kun.

- Descansa hermanito.

- Y mándale muchos saludos de nuestra parte.

_Ya me voy a volver loca… ¿¡¿DE QUIEN ESTÁN HABLANDO?_

- Lo hare chicas, adiós.

- Adiós hermanito.

_Cerró la puerta y oímos que subía las escaleras… estamos muertos…_

_Quizás… si fingimos dormir se tranquilizará…_

_Si… vale la pena intentarlo…_

_Cerramos los ojos y fingimos dormir, el entró al cuarto lentamente y se recostó al lado nuestro._

- Se que no están dormidos niños.

_Estamos fritos…_

- Papi… nosotros podemos…

- ¿No saben lo tarde que es? Menos mal que mañana no hay clases.

- Perdón papi… es que estábamos preocupados por ti…

- Los entiendo niños… pero estoy bien, no se tienen que preocupar tanto… ahora si vamos a dormir…

- Bien… buenas noches…

- Buenas noches niños.

_Al día siguiente nos despertamos a la 1 de la tarde…_

_Y seguimos con sueño…_

- Hasta que por fin despiertan dormilones…

- Perdón papi… pero teníamos mucho sueño…

- Los entiendo, pero que no se vuelva a repetir lo de ayer.

- Si papi…

- Te lo prometemos.

- Así me gusta… ¿Les gustaría ir a comer pizza en la feria?

- ¡Si! ¿y podemos jugar en los jueguitos?

- Claro, vamos.

- ¡Si!

_Hace un año que no íbamos a la feria… nos encanta ir por que siempre hay nuevos juegos._

_Y la pizza es deliciosa, al igual que los helados._

_Tu siempre pensando en comida Taiki ¬¬_

_Si, es que es tan rica la comida de la feria ^^_

_Bueno… dejando atrás esta extraña conversación… volvamos al tema que nos importa… ya llegamos a la feria._

_¿Tan pronto? O.O_

- Bueno niños bajen… y espérenme un rato que tengo que llamar a alguien…

- Muy bien papi.

_Bajamos del auto, y miramos la feria… ¡está más grande que nunca! ¡Mira los juegos!_

_Olvida los juegos Miyu… ¡Mira la comida!_

_Ay Taiki… tu pasión por la comida ya comienza a molestarme ¬¬_

- Bien, ya podemos irnos niños…

- ¿A quien llamaste papi?

- Al tío Naruto, quedamos en encontrarnos aquí, ya que vendrá con tía Hinata y el pequeño Shinji.

- ¡Que bueno!

- Nos divertiremos mucho más.

Caminamos por la feria cuando de pronto choco con alguien.

- Auch…

- ¡Perdón! No me fije en donde iba…

- No importa, estoy… _(alce la mirada y sonreí)_ ¡mami!

- Cariño, que alegría verte, ¿te lastime? _(pregunto preocupada)_

- No mami, estoy bien.

- ¡Mami!

- Hola mi pequeño ángel, ¿como estás? _(pregunto besando a Taiki)_

- Bien mami, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine con mi cuñada y con mi sobrina a la feria, ¿ustedes vinieron solos? _(preguntó confundida)_

- No, papi está…

- Sakura…

_Volteamos y vimos a papi con una gran sonrisa._

- Hola Sasuke-kun_. (dijo mami sonriéndole dulcemente)_

- ¿Qué haces aquí? _(preguntó papi con un extraño brillo en los ojos)_

- Acompañe a mi cuñada y a mi sobrina a la feria… pero ahora las dos ya se fueron.

- ¿Quieres acompañarnos mami?

_Ella me miro y sonrió._

- Solo si Miyu y tu papá quieren.

- ¡Claro que quiero mami!

- ¿Y tú que dices papá?

- Claro que sí… vamos. _(dijo sonriendo)_

_Taiki… ¿te das cuenta de lo que está sucediendo?_

_No, ¿Qué sucede?_

_Estamos teniendo nuestra primera salida… con mami…_

_Tienes razón…_

_Esta es nuestra primera salida familiar…_

_Y creo que no será la última._

_Caminamos los cuatro juntos, papi y mami reían al igual que nosotros… siento que ya somos una familia… una verdadera familia feliz._

Okeeey okeeeyy, se que no publique en toodo el fin de semana, pero bueno es que fue en familia y no tuve tiempo jajaj. Por lo que vi en los reviews mis mayores fans casi se mueren pore no tener noticias de la continuacion, pero quedense tranquilos que no voy a abandonar, la voy a terminar no se preocupen,

BUENO ESO SOLO TENIA PARA DECIRLES, GRACIAS A LOS NUEVOS REVIEWS, GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE EMPEZARON A LEER LA HISTORIA RECIEN Y DEJAN O NO REVIEW, Y BUENO GRACIAS DE NUEVO A SASORI, DEIDARA, ITACHI Y TOBI QUE HACEN DE LOS REVIEWS ALGO DIVERTIDO JAJAJ,

AH ME OLVIDABA... SI TIENEN TIEMPO ENTREN A MI PERFIL Y PASEN POR MI OTRA HISTORIA QUE YA ESTA TERMINADA ES UN ONE-SHOT TAMBIEN SASUSAKU, SE LLAMA "TENGO RAZONES?"

BUENO ME DESPIDO HASTA MAS TARDE QUE POR NO HABER PUBLICADO EN EL FIN DE SEMANA LES VOY A REGALAR DOS CAPITULOS. JAJA

ADIOS!


	8. Descubiertos

Capitulo 8: Descubiertos

_Algo muy raro está sucediendo... papá esta distinto..._

_En el buen pero... extraño sentido de la palabra._

_Sonríe todo el tiempo, es amable con la gente y... ¡canta canciones!_

_Eso es lo que más nos asusta... por que... no afina muy bien..._

_Nada bien._

_Y para colmo mami también está extraña... más extraña que antes... ahora canta canciones cuando nosotros estamos en el recreo... ella si afina._

_Pero nos preocupa... en especial papá... hace unos días llegamos a una horrible conclusión..._

_Papá está enamorado de una mujer..._

_Y esa mujer no es nuestra mami..._

_¿Por qué pensamos eso?_

_Simple... por que papi dijo que nunca se casaría con nuestra mami... y... a pesar de que intentamos unirlos... no lo hemos conseguido..._

_Es cierto que cuando se ven se sonríen, se miran, se sonrojan, pero... ¡NO HAY BESO!_

_¡MIYU UCHIHAAAAAAAA!_

_¡Pero es verdad, Taiki! Hacen todas esas cosas pero no hay beso ¬¬ y esa es una de las razones por las que sabemos que papi no está enamorado de mami... por que cuando el regresa... tiene ¿labial? Así se llama el lápiz para la boca ¿no?_

_Si, creo que sí..._

_Bueno en fin... tiene labial en la camisa... y perfume de mujer..._

_No queremos tener otra mami que no sea la señorita Sakura... solo la queremos a ella..._

_Tenemos miedo de que papi se case con una malvada señora igual a la madrastra de Cenicienta..._

_No queremos eso... solo queremos una vida normal... con dos padres que se amen y que nos amen a nosotros... por eso cada vez que una de esas señoras coquetas se acercan a papi nosotros le hacemos unas pequeñas travesuritas..._

_Nada muy malo por supuesto..._

_Si... nada muy malo... un ejemplo: La semana pasada la secretaria de papá la señorita Karin Mitsuki fingió tropezar..._

_Y papito como es tan crédulo la atajo..._

_Y la bruja esa se atajo de el y cuando lo iba a besar nosotros entramos..._

_Flash Back_

- _¡PAPI! (Gritamos los dos)_

- _Hola niños. (dijo sonriendo, lo habíamos salvado, la verdad es que a papá no le gusta acercarse mucho a las mujeres ya que estás siempre lo acosan)_

- _Buenas tardes señorita Mitsuki._

- _Hola cariñitos. (dijo con voz engatusadamente melosa) ¿como están cositas lindas? (nos dijo con la voz fingida)_

- _Bien señorita. (dijimos nosotros mirándola con gracia, ya que en verdad estaba molesta)_

- _Papito, te tenemos una sorpresita._

- _¿Cuál?_

- _Te presentamos a… ¡Ryu!_

_Ryu es un perrito que encontramos en la calle, es muy lindo y grande._

- _¿Ryu?_

- _¡Si! Vení Ryu._

_Ryu entra y la secretaria de papá comienza a gritar._

- _Srita. Mitsuki ¿Qué ocurre?_

- _¡YO LE TENGO PAVOR A LOS PERROS!_

_Esto era muy interesante._

- _Pero si es solo un perrito._

- _Dale señorita, acarícielo. (dijo Taiki acercándole a Ryu)_

- _¡No! ¡No! ¡Alejen a ese demonio de mí!_

- _Anda Ryu… dale un besito a la señorita. (dijo Miyu soltando su cadena)_

_Y efectivamente Ryu se tiro encima de la señorita que gritaba como loca._

- _¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME ENORME MOUNSTRUO!_

_Vimos a papá, que reía levemente… para luego agarrar a Ryu._

- _¡SON UNOS SALVAJES ENGENDROS DEL MAL! (dijo apuntándonos con un dedo)_

- _¿Nosotros? (preguntamos ambos, señalándonos el uno al otro)_

- _¡SI! ¡USTEDES! SEÑOR UCHIHA ¡RENUNCIO! (grito para luego irse)_

_Luego de que se fuera, papá nos miro reprobatoriamente… nosotros bajamos la cabeza apenados y el soltó la carcajada._

- _¿Por qué te ríes papi?_

- _Por lo terribles que son niños, pero igual los adoro. (dijo besándonos)_

- _Papi... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_

- _Claro princesa._

- _¿Podemos quedarnos con Ryu?_

- _Si, si pueden. Pero siempre con correa y no lo traigan más aquí._

- _De acuerdo._

_Fin del flash_

- Jóvenes Uchiha… ¿Dónde están?

_Airo nos busca._

_Vamos con el._

- Aquí estamos Airo.

- Que bueno que los encuentro, se les hace tarde para el colegio.

- ¿Qué horas son?

- Las 6:45

- ¡Oh no!

- ¡Papá se olvido de llevarnos!

- Niños su padre no está.

- ¿Qué?

- Entonces… ¿Dónde está?

- El no volvió a casa anoche.

- ¡Qué! _(gritamos los dos)_

- No le habrá pasado nada malo a papi ¿verdad? _(preguntó Miyu llorando)_

- No niños, no se preocupen, me llamo hace un rato diciendo que estaba bien y que yo debía llevarlos a la escuela.

- Entonces… ¿el está bien? (_preguntó nuevamente Miyu dejando de llorar)_

- Si, no se preocupen. _(dijo sonriéndole)_ Ahora ya nos debemos ir, por que llegaran justo a tiempo.

- ¡Si!

_Salimos los tres y nos subimos al auto._

_Taiki… tengo miedo…_

_¿De que Miyu?_

_De que papi… nos olvide…_

_No te entiendo._

_Es que… si papi se enamora de una mujer… tendrá otros hijos… ¿y si nos olvida?_

_Eso no pasará. Papá nos quiere mucho._

_Lo sé… pero tengo miedo… no quiero dejar de ser su princesa…_

_Ay Miyu… (Sujetando su mano) tu siempre serás la princesa de papá._

_¿En serio?_

_Si, el nos ama a los dos..._

_¡Si! Tienes razón Taiki._

_Ahora tenemos una mayor preocupación Miyu…_

_¿Cuál?_

_La mujer de la cual papá está enamorado…_

_Si… esa mujer no logrará alejarnos de papi…_

_Haremos hasta lo imposible por lograr separarlo de esa mujer… y hacer que se enamore de nuestra mami…_

_Por que ellos ya se gustan… eso lo sabemos muy bien… pero ellos son un poco lentitos…_

_Solo necesitan un pequeño empujoncito…_

- Ya llegamos niños.

- ¿Tan rápido? _(preguntamos los dos sorprendidos)_

- Jajaja, al parecer los dos estaban muy distraídos.

- Si, un poquito.

- Bueno, ¿quieren que los acompañe?

- No hace falta Airo. _(dijo Taiki sonriendo)_

- Pero muchas gracias por traernos. _(dije ahora yo sonriendo)_

- De nada, a la salida creo que viene su padre a buscarlos.

_Eso esperamos…_

- Gracias Airo, adiós. _(le dijimos los dos)_

- Adiós niños, cuídense. _(nos dijo con una sonrisa)_

- Tu también Airo.

_Entramos al colegio y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa… las luces estaban apagadas…_

_Pero no puede ser… nosotros entramos a las 7 en punto…_

_¿Hoy que día es?_

_Jueves…_

_Jueves ¿Cuánto?_

_Jueves 10… ¿Por qué?_

_¡Por que nos olvidamos de que hoy no hay clases!_

_¿¡Qué?_

_¡Si, Hoy hay junta de profesores!_

_¡No puede ser! Eso quiere decir… ¡QUE ME DESPERTE TEMPRANO DE BALDE! (grité furiosa) Con lo calentita que estaba mi camita... lo mucho que me costo despertarme… ¿Y para qué? PARA NADA._

_Ni me lo recuerdes ¬¬ Y para colmo que estaba tan cansado (ToT)_

_¡Yo también! (T-T) ¡Que mala suerte!_

_Espera Miyu…_

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Hay una luz prendida… en nuestra aula._

_Tienes razón… pero… ¿la junta no es en a las 9?_

_Si… eso es lo que nos dijo mami…_

_¿¡¿Y si es un ladrón?_

_No… no puede ser un ladrón… ¿O sí?_

_¡Ve a ver Taiki! (dije empujándolo)_

_No quiero ir solo…_

_Bueno… vamos juntos…_

_Nos acercamos lentamente a la puerta y abrimos la puerta._

_No puede ser…_

_Nuestros padres_

_¡Se están BESANDO!_

_:_D Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, bueno buenooo lo prometido es deuda! y aca esta! espero que les guste mucho el chaap! ahora que van a hacer sasuke y sakura al haber sido descubiertoos mmm,, ya veremos ya veremooos!; Con respecto a tus preguntas tobi, estas son mis respuestas!

(1)CREEN Q ITACHI ES CURSI: No, cursi definitivamente no jaja

(2)ACASO NO DICE DEMASIADAS TONTERIAS: No, para mi no, el responde tonterias a sus tonterias (deidara y tobi jaj)

(3)ACASO PARECE ALGUIEN DIVERTIDO: mmm hablando del personaje en si, no es nadie divertido, hablando del personaje que me deja reviews si!

(4)ALGUIEN LO HA VISTO SOREIR: mm, sonreir asi :D no, pero una mueca tal vez

(5)CREN Q ITACHI SIEMPRE SE ALEJA DE LOS PROBLEMAS : Puede seer,,,,

(6)ALGUNA VEZ LO HAN VISTO HACER ALGUNA TRAVESURA: No,

(7)CREEN Q ES CAPAZ DE HASER UNA: No es un tipo muy serio para hacer tonterias...

(8)CREEN Q ALGUN DIA TRABAJE DE PAYASO: NO!

bueno sin mas me despido!;

CHAUU! :D


	9. Verdad a medias

Capitulo 9: "Verdad a medias"

_Nuestros padres se están besando…_

_No lo puedo creer… (no podíamos dejar de verlos)_

_Esto quiere decir… que son novios…_

_Si… son novios… espera… ¡SON NOVIOS! ¡TAIKI NUESTROS PADRES SE AMAN!_

_Se aman… ¡Se aman!_

_Seremos… ¡Seremos una familia feliz! Por fin tendremos una mami que nos lea cuentos…_

_Y que nos cocine_

_¿De nuevo pensando en comida? ¬¬_

_Si… es que… ¡la comida es deliciosa!_

_Bueno… nos cocinará y nos dará besitos de buenas noches…_

_Y nos arropará…_

_Y jugará con nosotros…_

_Por fin tendremos una mamá oficial…_

- Amor… tengo que decirte algo que me preocupa…

_Oíste Taiki… algo le preocupa a mami…_

_¿Qué será?_

- ¿Qué te preocupa encanto? (dijo papi mientras besaba a mami)

- Me preocupan los niños…

_¿Nosotros?_

- ¿Qué ocurre con ellos? ¿Acaso están mal en los estudios?

- No, ellos son mis mejores estudiantes.

- ¿Entonces que te preocupa?

- Me preocupa que ellos todavía no sepan lo nuestro… _(dijo mami bajando la mirada)_

- Amor mírame. _(mami lo miró_) Tengo un plan…

_¿Un plan?_

_¿Qué plan?_

_Oye… ¿Papá sabe hacer planes?_

_Ay Miyu… claro que sabe hacer planes…_

_Tampoco me contestes así Taiki ¬¬_

_Pero si yo no dije nada malo O.o_

_El modo en que me lo dijiste me ofendió._

_Bueno… perdón…_

_Te perdono._

- Es un excelente plan mi cielo.

_¿Hoe? O.o ¿ya hablaron del plan?_

_¿Tan rápido?_

_Eso no importa Taiki, lo que importa es averiguar cual es el bendito plan._

_Pero… ¿como lo averiguaremos?_

_Solo te daré una pista…_

_¿Cuál?_

_Tías curiosas._

_¿Tías curiosas? ¿Qué clase de pista es esa Miyu?_

_Una muy buena._

_Ni tanto, por que no la entiendo._

_Vaya que si eres lentito Taiki ¬¬_

_¡Oye! Yo no soy lento…_

_Si lo eres, pero en fin, dejando atrás tú obvia lentitud…_

_¡Que no soy lento!_

_Lo que tu digas, en fin… engañaremos a las tías._

_¿Y como se supone que lo haremos señorita lentitud?_

_Fácil… con su mayor debilidad…_

_¿Y esa cual es?_

_¡Vaya que si eres lento Taiki! ¡El chisme!_

_¿El chisme? O.o_

_¡Si! Dime que ya entendiste._

_La verdad no…_

_Taiki Uchiha eres imposible._

_Que exagerada ¬¬ no tengo la culpa de que tu "plan" no se entienda._

_No culpes a mi plan de tu falta de rapidez para entender planes._

_Ay Miyu…_

_Bueno… el plan es el siguiente… usaremos el chisme de que papá tiene novia…_

_Pero… papá nos descubrirá si ellas le dicen que nosotros les contamos…_

_¡Déjame terminar!_

_Ok… pero no grites tanto…_

_Bien… como decía antes que me interrumpieras… le contaremos el chisme y le pediremos que no le cuenten que nosotros se lo dijimos..._

_¿Y si nos delatan?_

_¿Crees que delatarían a sus sobrinos favoritos?_

_Bueno… no…_

_Exacto, en fin… luego le diremos que papá planea algo y haremos que ellas logren averiguar el plan de papá y así…_

_Pero no entiendo… Y que pasa si no lo…_

_¡QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAS MÁS TAIKI!_

_Bu-bueno… no tenías que gritar…_

_Y tu no debiste interrumpirme, estamos a mano, muy bien… haremos que el les cuente el plan y así nosotros nos enteraremos de lo que planea papá._

_Bien… ¿Y después?_

_¿Después qué?_

_¿Qué haremos cuando sepamos el plan?_

_Nada, solo no tendremos que esperar tanto tiempo para saberlo…_

_Es una broma… ¿verdad?_

_No…_

_¿¡¿ME GRITASTE TANTO PARA QUE AL FINAL NO HAGAMOS NADA?_

_Ay… actúas como si mi plan no sirviera de nada…_

_No sirve de nada ¬¬_

_Que malo eres ¬¬_

- Bueno mi vida, tengo que trabajar…

_Volteamos y… ¿Cuándo mami se sentó en las piernas de papá?_

_¡QUE TIERNO!_

_¿Tierno? Raro mejor dicho…_

_No eres nada romántico Taiki ¬¬_

_¿Qué quieres que haga? Soy un niño._

_Algún día sabrás lo que es el amor._

_¿Amor? ¡Puaj! Nunca me enamoraré… es asqueroso._

_¡No es asqueroso! Es… ¡hermoso!_

_Seee… como si tu supieras lo que es estar enamorada._

_Bueno… yo…_

_¿Miyuu? ¿Por qué te sonrojaste de repente?_

_P-por nada…_

_No me dirás que…_

_N-no por supuesto q-que n-no…_

_¡Te gusta alguien! ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es mi amigo? ¿Es bueno? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es de la escuela?_

_¡Taiki! ¡No te voy a contar nada!_

_Ay que mala eres ¬¬_

_No soy mala solo tengo miedo…_

_¿Miedo de qué?_

_De que papá sepa que me gusta un chico…_

_Oh… buena suerte con eso…_

_¿No me apoyarás?_

_Yo no me meteré en eso, es jugar con fuego…_

_¡ERES MUY MALO!_

_No es mi culpa que se te ocurra gustarte de un niño y que seas la niñita de papá._

_Eso me lo gano por ser tan adorable…_

_Y tan humilde… (susurré)_

_¿QUE DIJISTE?_

_Nada… yo no dije nada…_

- Bueno preciosa, te dejo trabajar.

- Gracias amor, te amo.

- Y yo a ti bonita. _(besando a mami)_

_Miyu…_

_¿Qué?_

_Tenemos un problema…_

_¿Cuál?_

_¡PAPÁ SE ACERCA A LA PUERTA!_

_¡OH NO! ¡Corre hacia la salida!_

_Corrimos hasta la salida y nos quedamos en la puerta. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?_

- ¿Niños?

_¡Chispas! Nos atrapó…_

_Estamos fritos…_

_Fue un placer conocerte Taiki…_

_Igualmente…_

- Hola papito…

- Hola papi…

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Eh… nos olvidamos que hoy no habían clases…

_No le mentimos._

- Oh… y… ¿hace cuanto llegaron?

- Hace 5 minutos…

_Bueno… ahora si, pero no le podíamos decir que llegamos hace 20 minutos, nos descubriría…_

- Ah… bueno, entonces vamos a casa.

- Si, pero… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

_Miyu… ¿¡¿Estás loca? Estamos salvándonos de pura suerte y tu preguntita nos puede traer graves consecuencias._

- Eh… bueno… lo que pasa es que Sakura me pidió que viniera para hablar de su comportamiento…

- Oh… ¿y que te dijo?

- Que están muy bien. Los felicito.

- ¿No merecemos una recompensa?

_Merecemos una recompensa después de tanto esfuerzo por juntarlos y estar bien en el colegio ¿no creen?_

- Si, si se merecen.

- ¡Bien!

- Por eso hoy cenaremos en un restaurante.

- ¿En Mc donalds? Los juguetitos están muy lindos.

- Y los helados son deliciosos.

- No, no es en Mc donalds… iremos a un verdadero restaurante.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al Hamadaya.

- Hama ¿Qué?

- Hamadaya el restaurante más famoso de la ciudad.

- Ah… bueno…

- ¿Hay helados?

_Taiki… ¡POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA DEJA DE PENSAR EN COMIDA!_

- Si, de todos los sabores.

- ¡Iré encantado!

_Traidor… estás traicionando a Mc donalds…_

- Pero… supongo que no hay juguetes…

- No… pero… mañana podemos ir al parque de diversiones.

- ¡Trato!

_Y ahora… ¿Quién traiciona a Mc donalds?_

_Touché_

- Muy bien, vamos a casa para que se bañen y se pongan sus trajes más elegantes…

- Ay no… ¿debo usar corbata?

- Si hijo.

- Entonces tomaré 5 bolas de helado.

- Bien.

_¿5 bolas?_

_¿Qué? Me encanta el helado…_

_Te encanta la comida._

_También ^^_

- ¿Y yo el vestidito lila?

- Si princesa.

- Pero es muy incomodo.

- Solo por hoy ¿si corazón?

- Bien… lo haré solo por ti… _(inflando los cachetes)_

- Esa es mi niña.

_Bueno… veamos el lado positivo… nuestros padres se aman._

_Comeré helado._

_Si… comerás helado ¬¬ y yo iré al parque de diversiones ^^_

_Si, eso también. Por ahora todo marcha muy bien… pero debemos encontrar la manera de descubrir cual es el plan de papá…_

_¿Usaremos mi plan?_

_Tal vez._

- Oh… me olvidaba… almorzaremos con sus tías.

_Y las cosas empeoran… otra vez…_

_Que "suerte" la nuestra ¿no?_

**aca estoy con otra contiii, les aviso que quedan maso menos 4 o 5 chaps! :D creo que despues empezare otra historia nueva! :D **

**mañana otra contii esperenlaa!:D **


	10. Noche de Sorpresas

Capitulo 10: "Noche de sorpresas"

Nuestro día no pudo haber sido más extraño…

Y más aterrador…

Primero… almorzamos con las tías que todo el tiempo nos jalaban las mejillas o nos decían que somos adorables.

Segundo… vimos a Raiga.

Em… el chico que me gusta.

Correcto… y el que hizo que nuestro almuerzo pasara de pésimo a tenebroso…

Les explicamos… lo que pasó en simples palabras es que el vino a saludarme…

Primer error de su parte…

Y yo al verlo me sonroje…

Cosa que no paso desapercibido por nadie…

Bueno… luego el se me acercó para darme un abrazo…

Segundo error…

Y papá… bueno… atacó…

Decir que atacó es poco, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en medio de Miyu… lo miró con la mirada más fría que hemos visto en toda nuestra corta vida… luego le preguntó que iba a hacer…

Y el le dijo que me iba a dar un abrazo…

Tercer error… una recomendación para tu querido Raiga, Miyu… que nunca más vuelva a querer darte un abrazo frente a el…

Si… es una buena recomendación…

Como les contaba… papá le dijo que ni se le ocurriera tocarle un pelo a Miyu… ¿y Raiga que hizo?

Bueno… sonrió de una manera… como decirlo… ¿burlona?

Cuarto error… nunca hay que burlarse de papá…

Y también… me dio un beso en la mejilla…

Quinto y el más importante error… le dio un beso a la consentida de Sasuke Uchiha …

Y allí… comenzó todo…

Flash back

- ¿¡¿PERO QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES QUE ERES MOCOSO?

- Me creo Raiga Fushimoto, Señor Uchiha. (Dijo Raiga burlándose de papá) Además no es para que se enoje… no es la primera vez que beso en la mejilla a Miyu. (dijo desafiando y logrando aumentar más la rabia de papá)

- ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ, MOCOSO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO, ALÉJATE DE MI PEQUEÑA O TE JURO QUE NI TU MAMI TE RECONOCERÁ.

Fin del Flash

Y… eso fue un breve resumen… luego, apareció la mamá de Raiga.

Que amenazó a papá con demandarlo por amenazar a un menor o algo así…

Entonces papá se puso mucho más enojado y le dijo a la señora que lo haga que el no le tenía miedo.

Y bueno… lo hizo…

Y papá, las tías y nosotros tuvimos que pasar el día en la comisaría…

Y la solución que decretó el policía fue que papá se mantuviera a una distancia de 25 metros de distancia de Raiga…

Papi aceptó, pero no sin antes mandarle una última mirada no tan linda a Raiga.

En otras palabras… si las miradas mataran Raiga estaría a más de 10.000 metros bajo tierra…

Que exagerado… tampoco fue para tanto ¬¬

Jeje, eso lo dices por que no sabes a quien apoyar… si a tu gran amor o a tu papito precioso.

¡Ey!

Jeje, bueno… continuando con el resumen de nuestro terrible día… luego de salir de la comisaría, papá renegó todo el trayecto a casa…

Ya me parece oírlo…

Les haré una corta imitación… eeheh MIYU MIKOTO UCHIHA TE PROHIBO QUE VUELVAS A HABLAR CON ESE MOCOSO, QUIERO QUE ESTÉS LO MÁS LEJOS POSIBLE DE ÉL, SI ES POSIBLE NI LO MIRES Y SI PUEDO… TE CAMBIO DE CURSO.

WOW… lo imitas perfectamente O.O

Años de práctica ^^

Bueno… al llegar a casa fue mucho peor…

Por que papá se puso más nervioso que nunca… por la cena de esta noche, cosa que me parece muy raro…

Si, nos mandó a bañar, mientras el hacía unos llamados "urgentes"

Pero sabemos que llamo al tío Naruto…

Siempre lo llama cuando se pone muy nervioso…

Luego de bañarnos nos vestimos…

Yo me puse ese horrible vestido lila ¬¬

Y yo corbata ¬¬

Como si usar corbata fuera tan terrible, no seas exagerado ¬¬

¡No soy exagerado! ¡Cuando uso corbata me pica el cuello!

Si, si, lo que tu digas. Bueno… ahora mismo nos encontramos ya vestidos, viendo a papi caminar de un lado para otro…

Y hablando por teléfono con el tío Naruto a los gritos… ¿Cuántas vueltas ya dio alrededor del sofá?

Creo que unas 20…

- ¡NARUTO, no seas estúpido! Bueno… perdón… ya… estoy respirando profundo… si… lo hago… ¡YA TE DIJE QUE LO HAGO!

Sip… papi está muy nervioso…

Extra nervioso…

- Bueno Naruto… gracias, cuídate. (cortando la llamada) ¿Listos niños?

- Si papi. (dijimos los dos)

- Entonces vamos.

Subimos al auto, habremos tardado unos 20 minutos en llegar al restaurante…

¿20 minutos? ¡50 MINUTOS Y YO YA TENGO HAMBRE!

Bueno… 50 minutos…

¡Y YO SIGO CON HAMBRE!

Y Taiki sigue con hambre…

- Papá…

- ¿Si?

- Tengo hambre…

Los dos lo miramos con cara de asesinos

- ¡YA SABEMOS QUE TIENES HAMBRE, NOS LO HAZ DICHO DURANTE TODO EL TRAYECTO TAIKI!

- Perdón… (todos nos callamos) pero enserio… tengo mucha hambre…

Papá y yo gruñimos y bajamos al mismo tiempo del coche.

- Bien, ya llegamos.

- ¡ALELUYA!

- Si… aleluya…

- Niños solo les pido que se compor…

- ¡COMIDA!

Taiki corrió hacia las bandejas que estaban llenas de comida… desde pastas hasta carne, papá y yo suspiramos y reímos levemente al ver la cara de sorpresa de los meseros al ver a Taiki ya con su plato lleno de comida en menos de 2 minutos.

- Bueno princesa, tu también sírvete lo que quieras.

- Muy bien papi… pero ¿y tú?

- Yo tengo que esperar a alguien. (dijo sonriendo)

- ¿Acaso no cenaremos solos los tres?

- ¿Si… acacho noch comeremoch juntos los trech?

¡Que asqueroso sos Taiki! No hables con la boca llena.

Perdón, jeje…

- No… vendrá una última persona…

- ¿El tío Naruto?

- No.

- Ay no, no nos digas que cenaremos con una de las tías… (dijimos horrorizados)

- No, jajaja, no comeremos con ninguna de sus tías.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

Los tres volteamos y nuestras mandíbulas se fueron al suelo…

Y en serio… no exageramos…

Se fueron al suelo literalmente…

¿¡¿¡¿LA SEÑORITA QUE ESTÁ FRENTE NUESTRO ES NUESTRA MAMI?

- Sakura…

- Hola Sasuke-kun… (dijo sonrojada ante la mirada tan rara que mi papá le dio)

¡Y no es para extrañarse, mírala, está re cambiada!

Si, se ve sumamente hermosa ^^ me encanta su vestido negro, que a diferencia del mío… si es muy bonito ¬¬

- ¿Mami cenará con nosotros?

- Si niños.

- ¿A caso… les molesta? (preguntó mami preocupada)

- ¡NO! (gritamos ambos, sorprendiéndolos) nos alegra.

- Que bueno. (sonriendo)

La cena fue muy tranquila…

Y muy divertida ^^

Si, muy divertida por que mami y papi se miraban todo el tiempo y se tiraban besos indiscretos que "pretendían" ser discretos.

Es muy divertido ver a papi actuar de esa manera.

- Bueno niños… la verdad… esta cena ya estaba planeada… hemos decidido decirles la verdad… (dijo respirando profundamente)

Vimos como mami sonrió nerviosa y tomó la mano de papi…

- Y… ¿Qué es esa verdad?

¡Por fin nos van a decir que son novios!

- Sakura y yo…

Mami y tu…

- Sakura y yo somos…

Mami y tú son…

- Bueno… la verdad es que Sakura y yo somos…

- ¡SON QUÉ! (gritamos los dos desesperados)

Vaya manera de darle vueltas al asunto ¬¬

Y para colmo nos desesperan ¬¬

- Bueno… somos novios…

¡ALELUYAAAAA!

- Desde hace 10 meses.

ALELU… ¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ?

- ¿Qué?

- Si… somos novios desde hace 10 meses…

No puede ser…

O sea…

¡QUE TODO NUESTRO ESFUERZO POR UNIRLOS FUE DE BALDE POR QUE ELLOS YA ESTABAN JUNTOS DESDE HACÍA 10 MESES!

¡NOS ENGAÑARON!

- ¿¡¿Y por qué no nos dijeron?

- Teníamos miedo de que se enojen…

Ah no, esto si es el colmo ¬¬

Agárrame que les pego a los dos ¬¬

- ¡PERO SI NOSOTROS MÁS QUE NADA QUERIAMOS QUE SE CASEN!

- Y para eso es esta cena… (los tres lo miramos) si… Saku… te amo, nunca en mi vida fui tan feliz en mi vida… tu eres mi mayor felicidad, eres mi vida, la razón de mi existir con mis hijos… tu y ellos son la razón por la que me despierto cada día… eres mi esperanza flor de cerezo, ya no quiero estar alejado de ti… y por eso quiero preguntarte si… ¿te gustaría compartir el resto de tu vida con migo?

…

…

¡OH MY GOD!

- ¡Claro que sí! Oh Sasuke-kun, ¡si! Claro que sí. (dijo mami llorando mientras se besaba con papi)

No lo puedo creer…

Lo logramos…

¡LOGRAMOS UNIR A NUESTROS PADRES!

Oh… me olvidaba…

- Mami…

- ¿Si amor? (dijo mami todavía llorando y siendo abrazada por papi)

- ¿Sabes cocinar?

¡TAIKI!

¿Qué? Tengo que saberlo…

- Si amor, se cocinar. (dijo riendo)

- Me alegro mucho.

Ay Taiki… eres muy raro ¬¬ pero raro y todo te quiero ^^

Yo también Miyu ^^ y… no soy raro ¬¬

Si lo eres.

No lo soy.

¡SI LO ERES!

¡NO LO SOY!

- Ahora… yo les tengo que decir algo a ustedes… (dijo mami sonrojada y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro)

- ¿Qué cosa preciosa?

- Si mami… ¿Qué cosa?

Sonrió y nos miró a los tres.

- Estoy embarazada.

WOW! SI YO TAMBIEN ME QUEDE ASI JAJAJ, OTRA VEZ GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWS QUEDAN 5 CHAPS POR DELANTE, AH Y LA OTRA HISTORIA NO TIENE CONTINUACION ERA UN ONE SHOT, UN SALUDO A TODOS NOS LEEMOS MAAÑANA! VAMOS HOY BARCELONAAA FINAL DE LA COPA DEL REY! :D 


	11. Cena Familiar

Capitulo11: "Cena familiar"

No puede ser…

No lo puedo creer…

¡TENDREMOS UNA HERMANITA!

- Niños… por favor digan algo… (dijo mami preocupada)

- ¡ESTAMOS MUY FELICES! (gritamos abrazándola)

Mami sonrió y luego miró a papi que seguía en estado de shock.

- Sasuke-kun…

- Te amo Sakura. (dijo papi llorando) ¡No te imaginas cuanto te amo! (dijo alzando a mami y luego besándola de una manera tan hermosa )

¿Hermosa? Ja, eso es cursi.

A ti nadie te preguntó metiche

No soy metiche, soy realista.

Anti romance

Señorita cursi

Niño sin corazón

Niñita tonta

No voy a discutir con tigo Taiki, yo soy mucho más madura que tu.

See, habla la niña que llora si no consigue lo que quiere

Touche… pero, eso no importa, lo verdaderamente importante es que vamos a tener una hermanita, al fin tendré a alguien que quiera jugar voluntariamente con migo a las muñecas pero no te pongas celoso Taiki, tu siempre serás el mejor Ken del mundo.

Em… ¿Quién te dijo que será niña?

Yo lo digo

Pues no será niña…

¿Ah no?

No.

¿Entonces que será? No… no me digas que… ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡¿TENDREMOS UNA HERMANITA EXTRATERRESTRE?

Miyu, no digas tonterias, por supuesto que el bebé no será extraterrestre.

Pero tu dijiste que nuestra hermanita no sería niña.

Correcto.

Entonces… según tu… ¿Qué va a ser?

Un niño.

¡AH NO! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con uno que se come los mocos! Y que ademas ¡come con las manos y se embarra de comida!

Es… costumbre… y… la comida es deliciosa…

Tu con tu comida

¡No me juzgues! Yo no soy el que después de tocar a un perrito salchicha de la calle, llega a casa y sin falta come pancho, eso se llama maldad pura, ¡no tienes corazón!

Em… yo…

Jeje, esta vez yo gane, bueno, como te decía es obvio que tendremos un hermanito, así yo podré jugar con el al futbol, y… ¡podremos ver quien es el que come más!

Y nuevamente pensando en comida

Y claro ¿Qué sería yo sin mi amor por la comida?

Em… ¿una persona normal?

¿Me dices anormal?

Claro, ¡una persona normal no pasaría 16 horas del día pensando en comida!

Las 24 horas… sueño con comida…

¿¡¿VES?

Es que… la comida… ¡es deliciosa! Y… esta conversación… ¡me da hambre!

- Mami, papi…

- ¿Si princesa?

- Tendremos una hermanita… ¿verdad?

- Si, princesa, muero por verla.

- Em… Sasuke-kun…

- ¿Si princesa?

- No será niña… será niño, mi instinto maternal me lo dice.

- ¡Si! Así podré jugar con el al futbol.

- Y si quieres… yo podría jugar también mi pequeño.

- ¡Claro que sí! Ya quiero que nazca.

- Saku…

- ¿Si mi amor?

- Yo creo que será niña.

- Yo estoy con papi, así tendré a alguien que juegue con migo a las muñecas voluntariamente… y que se ponga mis vestidos sin quejarse cuando juguemos a la casita. Aunque Taiki es el mejor Ken que he visto en mi vida…

- Bueno… me veo obligado a parar esta discusión familiar pero… mi panchita me gruñe…

- ¡Pobrecito! (dijo mami horrorizada, y llevando de la mano a Taiki para así ambos ver y elegir alguna comida del enorme buffet del restaurante)

Papi y yo los vimos sorprendidos… en especial a Taiki… que ya tenía comida a montones en su plato… luego de un rato ambos volvieron con sus platos llenos de comida y con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros.

- Mi amor… ¿vas a comer todo eso? (preguntó papi sorprendido al ver en el plato de mami, caviar, carne de cerdo, arroz y ensalada)

- Si, me costo mucho elegir, porque todo se veía delicioso.

- Tienes razón mami. (dijo Taiki sonriendo mientras que dejaba en la mesa su plato de fideos, ñoquis, rabioles con arroz, puré y… ¿eso que veo es pescado? No me pregunten como puede caber tanta comida en el estomago de mi hermano... por que no sabre que responderles)

Taiki… ¿Cómo vas a comer todo eso?

¡Y comiendo! ¿De que otra manera voy a comer?

No me refería a eso Taiki

Pues deberías ser un poquito más específica… ahora si me disculpas voy a comer este manjar que Dios me ha dado el placer de llevarlo a mi estomaguito.

- ¡Gracias por la comida! (dijimos los cuatro)

10 minutos después…

- Se comieron todo… (dijo papi incrédulo)

- ¡Fue lo más delicioso que comí en mi vida ! (dijeron mami y Taiki)

- Am… que bueno… (dije yo mirando los platos que hacían 10 minutos estaban llenos)

- Mami que bueno que me recomendaste el fideo.

- Si, se veía delicioso, y gracias a ti cariño por recomendarme el caviar.

- Y a ti por invitarme.

- De nada mi pequeño y gracias a ti por invitarme tu pescado.

- Estaba delicioso ¿no?

- Si, muy rico, pero yo le puse un poco más de sal.

- Si, yo también.

Ok… esto da miedo… apenas podía vivir con un fanático de la comida… ahora alguien puede decirme ¿¡¿Cómo rayos haré para convivir con dos?

- Papi…

- Si princesa… (dijo papi mirando divertido a mami y a Taiki que hablaban de la comida)

- Esto da un poco de miedo.

- Lo sé…

- Pero… vos no te ves asustado…

- Disimulo princesa, el ser un empresario conocido me ayuda a disimular.

- ¡Vaya! Entonces yo también seré una empresaria.

Ambos sonreímos.

- ¡Bueno, ahora vamos a comer el postre!

- ¡Lo mejor para final!

A papi y a mi casi se nos cae la mandíbula.

- ¿¡¿Van a comer postre?

- ¡Por supuesto! (dijeron ambos)

- El no comer postre es… como amor sin beso. (dijo mami ofendida por la pregunta)

- De eso me encargo yo primor. (le susurró papi al oído a mami y ella se sonrojo para luego besar tiernamente a papi)

- Se que sí mi amor. (dijo mami guiñándole el ojo a papi)

- No quiero interrumpir pero… quiero mi postre.

- Perdón mi vida, vamos a ver que hay. (dijo mami yendo tomada de la mano con Taiki)

- No puedo creer que comerán postre…

- Yo no entiendo como ambos pueden permanecer tan delgados comiendo tanto…

Ambos sonreímos, eso era uno de los misterios que nos encargaríamos de averiguar.

5 minutos después.

- ¿Qué pidieron? (pregunté curiosa)

- Yo pedí un delicioso helado de chocolate y como soy tan buen hermano te traje a ti de frutilla.

- ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo! (dije sonriendo) ¿Y tu mami que pediste?

- Yo un trozo de un pastel de chocolate con dulce de leche.

- Wow, es muy grande.

- Si, lo traje para compartirlo con su papá…

- Siempre siendo tan bondadosa mi Sakura.

- Se como te gusta el chocolate… lobito.

Ok… no podré aguantar.

Taiki aguanta por favor, que si no lo logras yo también lo haré…

No puedo… es demasiado fuerte… le dijo…

- ¡Lobito! Jajajajajajaja

Jajajaja, ¡lobito!

- Taiki por favor… jajaja, no es… jajaja, gracioso. (dije intentando aguantar mis ganas de reventar en carcajadas)

- Lobito, jajajajajaja

Ay no, no puedo más jajaja, me duele mi panchita jajaja

Y claro si comiste como un animal.

Como un… ¿lobito? JAJAJAJAJA.

Jajajaja.

- Taiki, Miyu, eso no es gracioso. (dijo papi enojado y sonrojado)

- Es que mami… jajaja, te dijo LOBITO jajajaja.

- Jajaja.

- Y claro niños a su papi le encanta que lo llame así… ¿verdad mi pequeño lobo? (dijo mami riendo también)

- Saku… no es gracioso… (dijo papi sonrojado)

- Papi no te pongas así… (dije haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír)

- Dale mi amor, no pongas esa cara de perrito mojado. (dijo mami besándolo)

- Mami… no pone cara de perrito… si no que pone cara de LOBITO

Ok, ya no puedo más.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas, incluyendo a papá.

Muy buena esa "aclaración" Taiki, jajaja.

Luego de la cena, papi pago, a pesar de la insistencia de mami por pagar ella. Pero al final papi la convenció diciéndole algo al oído… que no logre escuchar ¬¬ pero que hizo que mami sonriera sonrojada y lo besara.

Salimos del restaurante, que por las dudas tuvo un 9 en la escala del 1 al 10, por que su helado no estaba tan rico… y bueno… debo ser justo.

Taiki… no hables más de comida… te lo pido por favor…

Muy bien… ya no hablaré más de comida…

Ahora estamos en el coche, la verdad… yo tengo mucho sueño… ya que es media noche… menos mal que mañana no tenemos clases…

Miyu…

¿Si?

Este no es el camino hacia casa…

Pero… ¿Qué dices? Este si es… oh no…

- ¿Papi?

- Si princesa…

- Esta no es la dirección para ir a casa…

- Lo sé.

- Ni tampoco la dirección para ir a la casa de mami…

- Eso también lo sé.

Ay no… no, no, no, no… por favor… que papá no nos lleve a esa casa… ¡Por favor!

- ¿Entonces? (pregunté con miedo)

- Se van a ir a dormir a la casa de sus tías.

Ok… ya me hizo mal la comida…

Oh no, ni se te ocurra... ¡NO LO HAGAS!

- Cariño… ¿te sientes bien? (preguntó mami muy preocupada)

- No… no me siento muy bien…

¡NI SE TE OCURRA TAIKI UCHIHA!

Lo siento… ya no aguanto…

¡!

N/AGUS: AMM, QUE DECIRLES, OKEY EMPIEZO POR LO PRIMERO, HUBO UN REVIEW QUE ME LLAMO LA ATENCION, QUE DECIA QUE ERA UNA DECEPCION EL HABER ENCONTRADO QUE LOS REVIEWS ERAN UNA ESPECIE DE "CHAT", SI LO SIENTEN ASI, DISCULPENME PERO A MI ME DIVIRTIO MUCHISIMO LO QUE USTEDES ESCRIBIERON (SASORI, ITACHI, TOBI, Y DEIDARA) YO SOY LA TRADUCTORA POR ENDE YO ELIJO SI LOS REVIEWS ME GUSTAN O NO, SI FUE UNA DECEPCION REALMENTE LO LAMENTO POR LAS PERSONAS QUE LO SIENTAN ASI PERO A MI ME GUSTAN LOS REVIEWS DIVERTIDOS, SI A ALGUIEN MAS LES MOLESTA POR FAVOR EN EL PROXIMO REVIEW QUE ME DEJEN HAGANMELO SABER, POR LO PRONTO (SASORI, ITACHI, TOBI, Y DEIDARA) SIGANME DEJANDO REVIEWS POR FAVOR Y NO ME CAUSARON NINGUN PROBLEMA ESO ES LO QUE YO SIENTO. SI QUIEREN DIGANME SU VERDADERO NOMBRE PERO NO DEJEN DE LEER LA HISTORIA QUE A USTEDES TANTO LES GUSTO!; Y LOS SIENTO COMO MIS AMIGOS LECTORES! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS DE CORAZON!

ESA MISMA PERSONA DEL REVIEW EN CUESTION, ME ADVIRTIO DE BORRAR LOS EMOTICONES QUE ESTAN PROHIBIDOS, REALMENTE NO LO SABIA ASI QUE GRACIAS POR DECIRME! :D NO HACE FALTA QUE ME REPORTES. A VOS TAMBIEN TE DOY LAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME A MEJORAR, UN REVIEW ES UNA CRITICA NO?, Y NO, NO ESTOY ENOJADA! AL CONTRARIO GRACIAS OTRA VEZ

OTRO TEMA SII PERDIO MI BARCELONAA! ): MUY TRISTE! PERO LA CHAMPIONS ES NUESTRA!


End file.
